


Aliens are Real

by Hasegawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy was surprised, shocked and also awed. "I never know that aliens are real in America!" </p><p>Include Familial Harry/Teddy and the Avengers team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this website! I am so excited! Thank you to Krysania to help me settle this account!!!
> 
> Warning: Nothing, just a bit of fighting scene.
> 
> Pairing: Not yet. Family Harry/Teddy.
> 
> Rating: T, at the moment.
> 
> Note: To make this work, please disregard the Harry Potter timeline. I make it that Teddy is currently an eleven years old boy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry Potter didn’t know what to do. He was the Saviour of The Wizarding World and all those weird titles the Ministry of Magic bequeathed him, but he wasn’t the best of parent. Heck, he didn’t even have the best example of what parents supposed to do. How does one treat a family member in depression? 

In front of him seated his godson, his only family. Teddy Potter-Lupin wasn’t looking like the usual cheerful boy. No, after three months in Hogwarts the boy finally snapped. He couldn’t get through his first year in Hogwarts anymore. And that was all because of his family lineage. 

Teddy’s father, Remus, was a werewolf. His mother was a metamorphmagus. And those things stuck with Teddy. Teddy was a natural metamorphmagus. He has been doing this chameleon-like attitude ever since he was three. Basically he could blend into the room by changing his own body colour like the colour of the wallpaper. Or making his brown hair into black and unruly, just like Harry’s. It used to be a source of fun in the Potter household. 

The boy was able to control his own appearance, but sadly he couldn’t control himself every full moon. In those full moon nights, he turned into a wolf, although he able to retain the human mind in him. Teddy didn’t like it though, because the transformation both ways were very painful. He would howl and cried and wished the pain to go away. 

It was always when those times came that he realized how his Godfather loved him. His Godfather would always come to him every time that happened. Harry would then cradle the crying cub inside his arms, shushing and stayed with Teddy throughout the night. Sometimes Harry would even turn into his animagus form and played with the werewolf cub the whole night, just to calm the pain down when it was time for Teddy to turn back into human in the morning. 

Ginny was unable to accept Teddy’s werewolf form and it was the main reason why Harry and Ginny broke up the engagement. Ginny reasoned that she didn’t want her children to be living with a very dangerous werewolf, even though Teddy was still able to retain his human mind everytime he transformed. 

Teddy felt really bad about it, but Harry calmed his Godson down, saying that if Ginny couldn’t receive Teddy’s werewolf side then they couldn’t be family since that was the main point of being a family: to accept each other’s everything. Since then, the relationship between the Weasley and Harry started to be stretched; the twins were the only ones who would receive them like an old friend. Now, Harry and teddy only talked to the twins once a month. 

And three months ago Teddy started going to Hogwarts for his first year. Alas, it didn’t go well. After the students knew about his condition, they shunned him. Especially since Teddy was Harry Potter—the hero’s—nephew. His metamorphmagus ability was criticised as ‘unstable’, ‘embarrassing’ and ‘annoying’. He was unable to make friend even in his own house, the Gryffindor. 

When he transformed into werewolf in the first full moon, the teachers caged him inside a magic sealed silver cage. It was very painful, without his Godfather to soothe him and the silver all around him. Teddy tried to run away the next full moon, but it resulted in his dorm mates seeing his werewolf form. It created chaos and since then nobody wanted to share anything with him—all his dorm mates demanded (through their parents) that Teddy Potter-Lupin needed to get out from their dorm. 

In the end Harry took Teddy away from Hogwarts, not before cursing and satirized the whole school as judgemental hypocrites. He took his Godson away, away from Britain and now they were on their first week in States, under the label of ‘holiday-ing’ but with not so much fun. 

Harry decided that Teddy and him needed a holiday, so there they were that noon, eating lunch in one of the café in the middle of Manhattan. 

The boy was pushing his food around. Harry felt his chest stung. He didn’t like how everything hurt his Godson. Teddy was a very nice boy. He deserved more. Harry didn’t want Teddy to have a bad childhood, like what Harry had. 

“Teddy…” Harry tried to speak, but these days the boy just refused to listen to him anymore, opting to keep silence and following meekly everything Harry asked him to do. 

And that was when an alien-humanoid looking monster sprang through the window behind Harry. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Avengers (well, that was what they called themselves) was busy fighting the Chitauris. And that was not so easy, with civilians running around them in panic. Loki has opened the portal and now those Chitauris swarmed down like parasites. 

The Captain America told the Avengers personnel to do their own specified task. However the numbers were just unbalanced—it’s like one against a thousand. So it was hard for them to control, and some of the Chitauris were able to infiltrate the buildings and subways without getting known. 

Unfortunately, Captain America realized it too late. Those strays Chitauris were targeting the civilians and killing some of them. Shouting and screams were heard; making the Captain winced in his anger and desperation. He was angry at himself because he couldn’t save those innocent civilians, because he didn’t have the power to do better.

If only he was stronger… 

And then a blast was heard from one of the café, and Captain America turned to see five unconscious Chitauris flying away from the said building. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wh…what was that, Harry?” Teddy was shaking, hiding behind his Godfather’s body. Even though Harry was quite short for a man, but Teddy was still shorter boy. And Harry had grabbed him, hid Teddy behind his own body and started to attack those weird looking aliens with some offensive spells. 

The first alien who flew across the window was dead the second Harry’s reductor met his neck; but more and more were coming into the shop. Other customers were already running away in panic and fear, so Harry decided he could use more of magic to defend himself and his charge. Deciding he needed more power, he used the Elder Wand instead of his usual phoenix feather wand. When the Elder Wand touched his fingers, the wand shook in delight and worked even better than Harry’s usual wand. 

Harry started to shout even more offensive power, but the longer he tried to defend, the more they came, so in the end Harry opted to run and grabbed Teddy with him, running while simultaneously casting ‘bombarda’ on the whole café. 

The building exploded, and Harry wished the owner of the café didn’t remember his face. Harry wasn’t sure he could handle the court case afterward. 

He ran to the street, and found that there were more aliens around them, with a pair of normal looking human—well, one of them was a very attractive lady with a catsuit and the other was a bulky man wearing tight American flag—fighting the alien off. Immediately Harry decided that they were the good guys, so he sighed in relief and ran to take his Godson to a safer place before maybe helping them out. Some police were already gathered and blocking the road—but they were blasted by the alien’s shoot gun so Harry opted to apparate back into their hotel. 

Only to find that he apparated right in front of a ruin of building, a handful of alien looking menace and a human-shaped metal knight in red and gold armour. Gryffindorish colour. Fighting those aliens on top of the ruin of things. 

Harry was very surprised, and so were the others. Immediately realizing that the hotel wasn’t an option anymore, the wizard then turned and apparated back to his initial place outside the café, and placed Teddy on the road. Apparating twice in a row while holding his Godson wasn’t the easiest thing; and Harry let himself to catch a breath first. 

Teddy was surprised, shocked and also awed. 

“I never know that aliens are real in America!” The boy wondered. 

Harry grimaced. Why was it always him? Damn his bad fate and luck.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Capt? Can you finally use the internal communication device?”_

“Yes, Stark. I can. What’s wrong? How is the condition up there?”

 

Honestly, whatever Stark said grated Steve’s mind like no other. The man has a peculiar charm that either made him very loveable or hateable. And sadly, Steve found Stark as a very charming hateable man. Reliable soldier, though.

 

“ _I am fine. Alien keeps coming, though. By the way, I just saw a very strange thing. An illusion you may call it, like magic—puff, the impossible thing, but Jarvis picked it on the radar so I pretty sure I am not imagining things.”_

“Stark, get to the point. We all need to focus!”

 

“ _Capt, I think there was a man with a kid appear and disappear in front of me a minute ago.”_

Steve stopped thinking and turned back, to see a man with a child standing outside the ruins of building. The child was looking in awe at the adult.

 

“You mean… a black haired man with a brown haired child, wearing brown jacket and pants?”

 

_“Hmm, I was sure the kid has red hair, but they are kinda close, but yeah. Ho? So he appeared around you or something? Interesting, don’t you think? A minute apart and they travelled, like, around ten kilometres. No current normal travel method is that fast.”_

“Captain, Stark, focus!” The sound of Natasha was enough to get the chatting over the intercoms stopped.

 

Two men simultaneously answered, “Yes ma’am.”

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

 

Harry rubbed his forehead, a habit he had since his scar hurt. He was kind of unsure where he could find a safe place for Teddy. So he looked around and saw the American flag man and the attractive lady fighting, this time with a blonde muscular man fighting off the aliens.

 

“Teddy, can you follow my words? This is not a fun fare. This is not a TV show. This is real and dangerous. I need your word to stay silent and wait for me till I come back once I get you to the safe point.”

 

“Harry, do you think those aliens would do the finger thing with me? Are these alien muggles too? Wow, this is very awesome!”

 

“Teddy!” Harry scowled, and he regretted it the next second. Teddy paled and the spark that has lost ever since he went to Hogwarts was gone once again. Harry groaned. He took the boy for a holiday to gain those spark back, but now those sparks came in inappropriate of times. What should he do?

 

“You need to evacuate this place, sir. This is dangerous.” Suddenly a voice called him and Harry turned to see the American flag man panting. He looked extremely tired. “My team and I are trying our hardest to stop the alien invasion, but we would be glad if you can take your son to a safe place.”

 

Harry nodded and grabbed Teddy, asking; “Where is the safe point, sir?”

 

The American flag looked deflated. “I am not so sure either… err… maybe that building?” he pointed at one of the still-standing, sturdy looking building, five kilometres away. Harry grimaced. But he was British and British people are trained to be polite, so he thanked the American flag.

 

In his panic, Harry forgot that he wasn’t suppose to disapparate in front of a muggle, super powered muggle or not.

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

The safe point was actually not a safe point, but it was empty and quite far from the alien invasion area, so Harry decided it was a good resting point. Maybe he could leave Teddy here and went to help those fighting muggles. It seemed very hard for them to fight the endless amount of aliens by themselves. And his magic was proven to be very effective against the aliens. So now Harry just needed to make sure that teddy would stay out of the harm and waited for him to come back.

 

But it was the hardest part of all. Teddy was still silent. Harry was out of his mind, trying to find the right words to say.

 

“Teddy, please look at me? Teddy, I am Harry, you know you can tell me everything. We are family.”

 

The boy looked away, but it was clear Teddy was trying to hold his tears back.

 

“Teddy, please? I need you to promise me to stay here, safe and wait for me to come back?”

 

The boy bit his lips and mumbled. “Where are you going?”

 

“I am going to help those muggles.”

 

Teddy mumbled again, “Why? Why leave me here? I know some magic as well.”

 

“It is safe here, I want you to be safe.”

 

“…but if you go and something happened to you, I will be alone. Nobody wants me.” Teddy looked away and tears fell on his cheek. Harry hugged his Godson tight. Merlin, it was really hard. He knew Teddy was feeling very insecure at the moment. Hogwarts was such a bad idea.

 

“There, there.” Harry hushed the boy. “I promise I will be back. I never lied, do I?”

 

Teddy finally nodded and Harry smiled.

 

“I am going then. Please stay safely here.” Harry muttered some simple and quick safety wards around the boy before apparated back to the scene with American Flag.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Harry found himself debating whether he should reveal himself or not. In the end, he ended up using notice-me-not charm and started to clean up the aliens from the subway system. It seemed that even though the American Flag and his team were tying their best to stop the aliens, some minority had slipped into the subway systems and currently having fun destroying the subways. Or trying out the pole in the subway cars. Or playing with the rails. Well, maybe they were just having fun.

 

Harry used all the offensive spells he knew, including sectumsempra. And it did work wonderfully, very wonderful, until within half an hour of fighting, the subway was cleared from most of the aliens. The rest ran up from the underground subway. Harry patted himself on the back and went back outside to find that the hole was getting bigger, some flying fish (really, muggles are funny. They came out with stuff to make up for lack of magic. Flying alien fish? That was kind of thestral-unique worthy. It has been so long ever since he visited muggle world, and everything did change a lot. Was it just America or was Britain the same as well?) came out from the hole.  

 

Harry watched as the flying Gryffindor coloured metal man flew towards the hole. He was frozen. Even he knew it was dangerous. Everything seemed to slow down, when the hole shrunk, and the Gryffindor colour man fell from the sky. It was rather horrifying, really.

 

And the green giant troll saved the day by catching the Gryffindor.

 

Huh. Harry huffed as he looked around to find the aliens dropped around him, lifeless. He was really surprised with everything. First alien was real and now there were this super powered muggles with weird outfits—American Flag, greenish Troll and a flying Gryffindor man. Flying without broom. Amazing.

 

But it was short lived when he saw that the Gryffindor man was clearly unconscious and maybe, dying. His (he got some really thick facial hairs, so Harry assumed he was a man) teammates were all around him, looking worried and nervous. The American Flag was trying his best to call his team mate back into life.

 

Harry found himself knowing, just knowing, that the man was dead. Despite the effort of the American Flag, Harry knew the Gryffindor man has died. Nothing could bring him back to life.

 

Or could he?

 

It was a sudden thing, this wish to return the man back to life. Harry didn’t know that his magic suddenly went awry and it ripped though the notice-me-not charm he put on himself. And suddenly, he was pulled by a very strong force, into blackness.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

_“Master.”_

_  
_

_Harry found himself shaking his head. “Dobby?”_

_  
_

_“No, I am not that house-elf. I am Death.”_

_  
_

_“Great, Dobby, I am not in the mood to play.” Harry sighed. It was clearly Dobby standing in front of him. Oh, how he missed the little guy. After saving him last time, by sacrificing himself… wait. Dobby was dead. How could he be there?_

_  
_

_“Who are you?” Harry asked, this time paying more attention._

_  
_

_“I am Death. I take this form to make it easier to talk to you. I don’t have a form.”_

_  
_

_Harry’s eyebrows rise, but he was silent._

_  
_

_“This is the first order you gave me since you become the Master of Death, so I think this is a good time to introduce myself. You are telling me to return this man—Tony Stark—to life, am I right, Master?”_

_  
_

_“Who?” Harry didn’t quite catch the name. Who was the man again?_

_  
_

_“The Iron man.”_

_  
_

_Harry recognized the metal. “You mean, the Gryffindor man?”_

_  
_

_Dobby tilted his head, but he nodded. “Maybe he is the same man. I just need you to confirm the order. Do you want me to return this man’s soul into his body?”_

_  
_

_Harry nodded. “Yes.”_

_  
_

_Dobby flicked his hand, and he turned back. “Until next time, Master.”_

 

************************************************************************************************

 

And then, Harry was back on the spot, watching as the Iron man (as Death called him) opened his eyes. Oh, and the Green giant troll was roaring and creating a local saliva rain over the man.

 

Everybody sighed in relief, but Harry’s sigh made the attractive lady and the man with bows around his body turned to him. Harry didn’t realize he has tore through the notice-me-not charm, so he was shocked when suddenly the lady pointed a gun at him.

 

“Who are you?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody hell. 

The words summarized everything inside Harry Potter’s mind at that moment. He was found out. His save-people-thing was a breath away from crossing the Statue of Secrecy. He couldn’t explain that he was Harry Potter, a wizard, could he? 

And Teddy. What should he do? 

“Wait!” The American Flag shouted at the pretty lady. “He is not our enemy! He helped us!” 

The lady didn’t move, but her face was a tone down from the previous ‘I am ready to kill you on your next breath’ expression. Harry used that moment to apparate, but he could feel a sudden burn on his left shoulder. 

Damn, he got shot. 

**********************************************************************************************************************

He apparated into the building, clutching his shoulder. It was burning, but the aim was a bit off and it just grazed his upper shoulder’s skin and muscle. However, Harry wasn't sure if the bullet was inside or not. Knowing the lady, maybe she did it on purpose. Especially since Harry was watching how she could accurately shot a flying Aliens between its eye. 

Teddy was nowhere to be found. 

“Teddy!” Harry started to panic. They needed to go. And with his current condition, they might be forced to leave using feet or muggle transportation. Harry wasn’t sure of his own ability to apparate in his current condition. Bloody hell, if only he had bought that emergency portkey that came with the insurance offered by the American Ministry of Magic… Well, he couldn’t blame himself could he? The Britain Wizarding World was not big on insurance or emergency—Hell, Harry wasn’t sure what insurance was when that men in black suit offered him. 

“Teddy! Where are you? Teddy!” Harry shouted and moved around. His shoulder has stopped bleeding, and although Harry casted ‘episkey’ on his own shoulder, the bullet was still inside burning his skin. It made the spell ineffective. Harry kept casting the spell every five minutes though, since the spell stopped his bleeding. He needed to go to healer soon to take the muggle’s bullet out. 

“Point me Teddy!” Harry shouted, and the Elder wand showed a concrete pillar on his left. Harry followed, to find his godson hugging himself into a tight ball, and clearly was sobbing heavily. 

“Teddy…” Harry whispered and touched his godson. But the boy suddenly snapped and sunk his human teeth onto Harry’s hand. Harry was shocked, pain spread through his arm but he let the boy bit him until Teddy was calm. It was not unusual for Teddy to act like a wolf whenever he felt scared (and Harry has experienced it a lot—although he has no scar to proof it since healer kept healing the scars perfectly). The boy slowly gained his consciousness after he smelled the scent of his godfather’s blood. 

“Ha…harry…” Teddy sobbed and looked up. Harry couldn’t help but smile. His godson still looked adorable and loveable even though Teddy’s mouth was smeared with Harry’s blood. 

“Come, we go home.” 

The boy nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand tightly. 

**********************************************************************************************************************

It was a mess, though. Harry bit his lips. His shoulder was begging for mercy from pain. The road was filled with so many muggles—those panicking, those trying to help and those who was unsure what to do. Harry winced everytime a muggle passed through him and nudged his shoulder unintentionally—it was very painful. 

He moved Teddy so that the boy held onto his other hand, and kept walking. The boy looked worriedly at his godfather, yet Harry smiled to him as if nothing was amiss. The boy bit his lips and walked next to his godfather, following in silence. Well, mostly. 

“Where are we going, Harry?” The boy asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. 

“I am not sure Teddy. I can’t apparate both of us now without the risk of flinching.” 

Teddy bit his lips. 

“Calm down.” Harry smiled to his godson. “You will be fine soon.” 

“It’s not me!” The boy shouted. “It’s you! You are bleeding!” 

Harry sighed and suddenly he felt his back was so cold. His face suddenly was flushed with cold sweat. His body started to shook and he had a seizure, body rejecting the bullet and his magic started to deplete from the continuous strenuous use. 

Teddy watched as Harry fell onto the road, unconscious. The boy started to scream. 

Harry wanted to say it was alright, but his own body wouldn’t listen and he fell unconscious on the honest-to-Merlin cold asphalt. 

Before he closed his eyes for good, he saw a glimpse of American Flag again. 

Well, it might be just an illusion, after all. 

 

********************************************************************************************************************

Steve Rogers watched as the stranger’s eyes fluttered open. To be honest, the stranger was quite… beautiful. It was an unusual word to explain a man, but Steve couldn’t explain it better with other words. He wanted to draw the man, now and there. He shook his head. No. he needed to focus. He was shocked when the man gone and Natasha shot—he wasn’t sure which shocked him more. 

Clint then spoke out, “He… He disappeared. Is he a humanoid Chitauris or what? Thor?” 

The God was lost as well. In the end, after they managed to secure Loki under Fury’s men, the rest of the Avenger turned to him, Steve, with questions.

And honest to God, he knew nothing about the man. True, he spoke to the man and his son. True, he asked the man to evacuate. True, he showed the man a building ‘over there’ because he wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t expecting the man to disappear straight away. Like an illusion. And then to re-appear, without his son, on their back, sighing in relief when Tony opened his eyes and screamed “Shawarma!”

In the end they decided that the man must be human, and the first place to search was on ‘that building’ Steve pointed at. They begun to search (despite their tiredness—really, all of them suddenly have a new burst of energy—even Tony) and went to the building. 

It was almost half an hour after they search that they found the man walking with his son, amongst the chaotic street. Ambulance and paramedics were all over the places, people screamed and trying to overcome their panic; and the colourful Avenger did little to ease their stressing minds. But when they were very close to the man, he suddenly collapsed to the ground and his son cried so loud, calling a name. 

“Harry!!!” 

That must be his name, Steve noted inside his head. He quickly went over to the kid, and grabbed the boy’s shoulder, just to be bitten by the child. Steve was shocked; but his hand was covered with the special fibre gloves (which he wasn’t sure made of what—it was one of the thing Tony always jested him about), so luckily those sharp teeth weren’t sunk into his bare hand. 

“Calm down, please. I am here to help.” 

The boy looked at him, distrustful and to be honest, scared Steve. The boy’s look could only be described as ‘feral’. Luckily Natasha saved the day by slowly explaining to the boy. Steve never knew that Natasha has that motherly tone in her—or maybe she was just acting like she always did. 

In the end they managed to convince the boy and took ‘Harry’ with them—and Steve got the honour of carrying the alien back to the Tower. ‘Harry’ was very light—or maybe Steve forgot his superpower (he could easily carried 100 kgs if he wanted to). Somehow, Tony took the child with him—leaving all his team members wondering whether it was a good idea to do so—but surprisingly, Tony was good with the child. Steve snorted (and he would never admit that) and knew it was because Tony was still a child himself. A child with goatee. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. treated the injured members, and since then, a day has passed. Thor went to watch Loki’s interrogation, while Bruce and the assassin duo went to their own respective rooms for bath and self grooming. Meanwhile, only Steve and Tony stayed on the room, watching as the kid sobbed beside his father’s bed. 

They have asked the boy about what happened; but the boy refused to answer anything, pretending he didn’t hear as he buried himself on his father’s chest. It was a touching scene, if not for Tony who sneezed and snorted into a handkerchief. Steve honestly didn’t understand why Tony became the way he was now. He remembered Howard Stark was a very honourable man. 

It was also very interesting to note that the bullet inside ‘Harry’s’ shoulder was covered in an airtight, glass like bubble, and his body was mending the injury around those protective bubbles. The paramedics easily extracted the bullet out and stitched his shoulder back, and throughout the operation Harry didn’t even wake up even though they operated without anaesthetic. And it was a day ago. ‘Harry’ should awaken any moment now. And he did. 

“Harry!” The boy sobbed in relief when he saw his father opened his eyes. 

Steve wondered the how much the length of those eyelashes was. 

“Teddy.” The man coughed dryly. The boy buried himself deeper on the man’s chest. And Steve turned to Tony for any signal of how to approach the situation. 

Suddenly ‘Harry’ spoke out. “American Flag… where are we?” 

Tony laughed so hard. Steve grimaced. 

“We are in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony slowly walked towards the man who was standing inside his kitchen, looking like he was making some sort of English breakfast set for eight people. Beside him stood his son (or godson, but Tony could have sworn the boy looked like a smaller carbon copy of the man), who was busy putting some plates onto the table. The kitchen smelled very nice, actually. And the man who introduced himself as Harry looked like he was used to this; in fact, Tony guessed ‘Harry’ might be a professional chef, or at least cooking was his most favourite past time. 

“Hello champ.” Tony smirked. 

The man turned and made a gesture of acknowledging him, but that was it. The coldness was something Tony was used to—for he was used to less intelligent people trying to ignore his sarcasm for they couldn’t accept his awesome personality—and so he just came nearer and stopped beside Harry. He poked the guy just for fun, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Yes?”

“You just woke up yesterday noon-ish. And you were transferred into my tower just last night. Did you have a good night sleep? How about that champ there? Are you sure you are fine with making breakfast? Not that I mind, of course. Those look good. Where do you get those bacons? I don’t know we have it in my tower…” 

Harry kept his silence. This muggle—the Gryffindor man a.k.a. iron man—talked like Hogwarts Express. Once he opened his mouth, words came non stop. He sighed. The muggle didn’t need to know about the healing charm Harry casted on himself. Afterall, the only problem with his wound was he didn’t know how to get the bullet off his shoulder—the rest would be easily healed using the healing charms he learned in the healing college (when he was learning to become a mind-healer) because it wasn’t that deep. 

“I am fully healed, thank you for your concern, Mr.…?” Harry inquired. He couldn’t let himself to accidentally called their nicknames in his head anymore. The incident where he called The Captain of America as American Flag was embarrassing enough. 

Tony smirked. “Tony. No way! I know you can disappear and do shits Steve said you did—but recover only in matter of days—no, even less than a day, it was hours—from bullet wounds made you not normal, Harry. With that kind of superhuman strength… and did you just appear and disappear in front of me that time? Was it something like transportation? Were you exposed to anykind of radiation before? Gamma, Beta? You are almost qualified to join the Avenger, a group of frea..” 

“I am sorry I am not normal.” Harry cut Tony’s words and turned to his son (godson?) and Tony saw the boy was trembling. Harry took the boy to his side and scratched the boy’s mop black hair. “Its fine, Teddy. He is not talking about you.”

Tony grimaced. What did he do? Why was the boy trembling like that? 

“Thank you for your concern, Mr. Tony. But I am fine already and since your people have kindly treated my wound, I need to pay your kindness by making you a breakfast before Teddy and I leave.” 

“Oh, not that I think the breakfast is not good or anything, in fact it does look very tasty, but don’t you think that’s too fast? We have nursed you to health after all. Why don’t stay longer? In fact, I think I can show you the better part of Manhattan. You are here as tourist, right?” 

Tony didn’t say it out loud that he actually hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. database just to check on Harry’s history. Sadly, he was only able to see Harry’s passport when he came to America a few days ago. Before that it seemed that Harry’s file was protected with some sort of special security system that even JARVIS couldn’t hack into. 

Harry turned the stove off; he put the beacons on each plate nicely, and the smell enticed Tony. The millionaire playboy was not the one who usually ate breakfast (or lunch, for that matter, especially when Pepper wasn’t around to make sure he ate anything), but he really wanted to eat that now. 

“Thank you, Tony. But I have other matter to take care of and Teddy is not safe here. The breakfast is just enough gratitude I think, since the reason I need to have your treatment was because of your people shooting me. Oh, and I don’t know how you know that we are tourists, but I guess nothing is left to see in the ruin of Manhattan.” 

“But I can bring you to California! Hollywood, you know? The hill of dream and stars? I owe you that, at least, since you have given Steve the best name ever. I can also introduce you to some famous people. I guess with your looks, you can secure one or two roles. Maybe a movie about British Magician or something.” Tony giggled, remembering the first time Harry called American Flag on Steve’s face. 

Harry’s heart stopped for a moment and looked at the giggling hero. The man didn’t seem to mean anything by the comment. In fact Tony just launch into another ramble about how good his mansion in California was. For a moment Harry swore he could see Draco boasting about Malfoy Manor. 

Harry sighed. He just couldn’t believe how thick faced the man was. He started to regret bringing the man back (well, one meeting with Dobby the dead house elf was enough). Harry basically just accusing the man’s team as his shooter and pointing out the ruins of city after they fought those aliens, but this man shrugged it off like it was nothing? 

Then people came into the room, lured by the smell of crispy bacons. The first one was the shoulder-length haired blond Demigod. He smiled when he saw Teddy busy putting the plates onto the table. Behind him followed Hawkeye, Natasha and the captain (The Walking American Flag, Tony commented in his head, giggling still). 

“What a feast in the morning! This smells really good! Thank you, boy.” The man rubbed Teddy’s hair. And suddenly teddy’s hair changed into blond, just like Thor’s. 

Also Teddy growled quite loudly in displeasure. 

The room suddenly fell silent. 

“Eh? What is for breakfast? It smelled so good.” Bruce walked into the room, then scanning the room in general. 

“…Did I miss something?” 

**************************************************************************************************************

Tony and Thor were the only two talking; the rest was busy drowning themselves in their food, and giving calculating looks to the British man and his son (godson?). Thor was actually asking for seconds, which Harry answered by apologizing for not knowing that he needed to make extra. Tony waved it away and told Thor that they could shawarma for lunch. He invited the British guests, but received no reply. Harry and Teddy looked like they were busted and wanted to go straightaway. But nobody dared to ask about Teddy’s hair colour change.

Finally the breakfast end. Harry was ready to wash the dishes when Bruce stopped him. 

“Let me. You cooked the breakfast. It was very nice, thank you.” 

Bruce’s calming smile made Harry sincerely smiled as well. Tony scratched his beard. 

“Well, when you two smiled like that I guess we don’t need the lamp anymore. It’s bright enough.”

Harry blushed a bit before he gathered Teddy and walked towards the door. Tony was quicker. “JARVIS, don’t let our British guests leave this room.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Harry ignored the voice and tried to open the sliding door; but it didn’t comply. He turned to see Tony smirking to him, feeling not guilty whatsoever. “Hey, I promised you Hollywood, didn’t I?” 

Harry was ready to blast the door—he could obliviated all of these muggles easily, afterall he was a full time trained mind healer—when suddenly the lady who shot him called his name. 

She was standing in front of him, and Harry frowned. He was at the same height with the lady—and he cursed his genetics and childhood lack of nutrition for it. But her words took his attention. 

“Harry, I want to apologize. For..For shooting you. It was a reflex. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Before Harry could say anything, Teddy’s hair changed into red in colour and so was his face. Natasha and the rest of the Avenger (sans Thor who was busy getting through the bottom of a box of Pop tarts for additional breakfast) stared at the child. Harry quickly hugged Teddy and bit his neck, forcing submission from his Godson. Teddy calmed down and returned to normal. The boy buried his face inside his godfather’s arms. 

“What… was that?” Bruce asked, slowly coming near Harry and Teddy. Harry shook his head. 

“It’s just an allergic reaction. This lady here reminded Teddy of my ex fiancée. And when he is mad or agitated, he usually changed colour.”

“Oh.” Bruce commented, as if changing colour was normal. Well, maybe for him, it was. “I do change colour too, but to green.” 

“Really?” Teddy peeked from his godfather’s arms. “You turned to green?”

Bruce nodded and shrugged. 

“Can I see it? Are you a metamorphmagus as well?” The boy asked, this time with more enthusiasm. Harry groaned. 

“Ah. I am sorry. I can’t control the other guy, so I cannot let myself be green unless it is needed.” Bruce smiled and apologized. “By the way, what is metamorphmagus?” 

Before Harry or Teddy could answer, the room was opened and three people stepped in. Harry turned to see Minister Shacklebolt stepped in with two men, one bald with eyepatch (just like Mad Eye Moody without hairs and a bit of colour) and a man who wore suit like a second skin. Harry guessed straightaway that the second man was a muggle. 

“Potter.” The minister sighed. “What have you done now?”


	5. Chapter 5

“…Jeopardizing the Statute of Secrecy… reckless behaviour…” Shacklebolt continued to scold The Saviour of Wizarding World. Harry grimaced and bit his lips, squirming on his seat like a kid scolded by the school principal for not doing his homework. “…worrying the Ministry… disappearing and caught again in muggle war…”

 

Harry felt like the preach would never end. He grimaced. He had stopped listening since five minutes ago. Then he looked to his side to find Teddy tried to hide his laugh behind his palms.

 

“Don’t laugh at your Godfather, young man.” Harry hissed to his Godson. Teddy laughed harder and his hair turned bright scarlet. Harry pouted.

 

The boy snickered and patted his Godfather’s hand. “There, there. It will end soon. You are used to Hermione’s preach anyway, right?”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, you are right. I should enjoy this moment. Hermione hasn’t scolded me anymore ever since she got her first child.” It was nostalgic, being scolded by Hermione about everything, really, but Harry was glad that it ended. Ever since Hermione and Ron married, the time they could spend with Harry decreased greatly. Especially when Ron was accepted as the Keeper for Chuddley Canon and Hermione started her career in the ministry. And ever since their first child, Kiara, was born a year ago, Harry hardly ever saw them anymore. He missed them, sometime, and it made him wanted to crawl back to Ginny, but Ginny has moved on and was dating Dean Thomas. So Harry sucked it up and focused more on his healing study and Teddy.

 

Teddy nodded, acting wise beyond his age. His hair turned into the usual black and his eyes became green, just like Harry’s. Harry smiled fondly and rubbed his Godson’s hair. The two of them pictured the lovely image of a close family. But Shacklebolt wasn’t feeling warm today. 

 

“Harry James Potter! Are you listening to me!?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Harry corrected his slumped posture and looked straight at the Minister’s eyes. The minister sighed.

 

“What should I do with you, Harry? You are a walking disaster magnet.”

 

Harry had the nerve to pout. He knew what he was, thank you, and he didn’t need others to point out his talent in finding problems and get dragged into it.

 

“I was just taking Teddy for a much needed holiday…” Harry tried to defend himself, something that wasn’t applicable minutes before since Shacklebolt kept scolding him ever since they got seated in the living room in Stark-Avenger Tower. And it didn’t help that they still have some audience. The group of muggles stayed behind, watching them in interest as if they were watching a show. And beside Shacklebolt was the muggle Mad-eye Moody, standing beside with the man in suit.

 

“The problem now is that you have been recorded by the muggle’s media.” Shacklebolt sighed. “We cannot obliviate the whole city, let alone the whole world. This is world news, and they have captured your back with Teddy, blasting that blue thing out of the window.”

 

Harry grimaced. It seemed that his reluctance to keep up with muggle technology has bitten him on his arse. Apparently there was some muggle patron inside the café they were eating that used his mobile phone to record Harry. Harry was glad that his face wasn’t very clear, but the way he shouted the spell and the wand in his hand clearly showed that he was using magic.

 

“The video has been confiscated, but it has at least 3,000 views on You-tube.” The Mad-eye Moody muggle version started to talk. Harry turned to see him. “I was not very aware about your world before this, Minister Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter. But now that I am aware of a whole new world of _magic_ ,” The Mad-eye seemed to be sceptical about the word, “this has become a new concern. I need to have an agreement between your world and mine. I cannot let a bunch of wizards who can turn citizens into toads on a whim with a spell.”

 

Minister Shacklebolt looked harassed. “I assure you, Mr. Fury, not every wizard can do that. It is NEWT level, and not so much people can do the transfiguration human-animal perfectly.”

 

Harry wanted to laugh. It seemed that the Minister was even more clueless than himself in the muggle world.

 

The Mad-eye Moody critically assessing the Minister by his one eye. “I don’t understand what you are trying to explain, but I want to express… gratitude for Mr. Potter’s act for helping us fight against the Chitauri. However, we also want to apologize for the injury on his shoulder. We have treated the wound, but it seemed better for Mr. Potter to stay at least until he is fully healed. I extend my welcome for Mr. Potter and his Grandson to stay in this Avenger tower.”

 

Tony voiced his disagreement, it’s _his—Tony Stark’s—_ tower, but quickly silenced by Clint’s hand.

 

“…In the mean time, Mr. Potter and his godson can teach magic for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

The minister looked contemplative, but he turned to Harry. “Harry, are you injured?”

 

Harry nodded. “But I am healed anyway. It’s just the soreness. A vial of pain relief potion and some time to rest are all I need.”

 

The minister nodded. “Then, do you want to stay here or coming back to Britain with me using the portkey? To be honest I think it’s better for you to lay low for a while until this whole sensation went down. The Daily Prophet is having a field day with the gossips. I know you wouldn’t like that.”

 

Harry knew that it was the better choice to choose. “Fine. I’ll stay.”

 

Shacklebolt smiled. “Then, I leave it to you. Be careful, and don’t get dragged into any trouble again. We have enough on our hand with your damage control as it is now. By the way, Senior Undersecretary Granger-Weasley sent you a message. I wager you will get an owl soon.”

 

Harry grimaced. Knowing Hermione, the owl message would be a howler. “You can count on me.”

 

“Good. And back to our business,” Minister Shacklebolt turned to Mad-eye Moody muggle version, “We need to meet again to discuss the details of this agreement. But I think there is also the equivalent Minister of Magic in America. I think it’s better for you to contact them first. Also, we usually contact your president about any magic-non magic relation, so please contact them as well.”

 

Shacklebolt coughed before he continued, “Furthermore, Harry Potter is a very important person from our world, so if anything happened to him, you would not like the consequences. We owe him a life debt, after all. You may ask him about magic, but it is not something that can be learned by muggles. I deeply regret to inform you that magic cannot be learned by people born without it. And I think both of us know how bad it is if it was leaked to public. Thus, I wish to keep this matter as the outmost secret.”

 

Fury could only nod. He was displeased, of course. But he knew when to stop asking.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Tony was smirking. It was not everyday that a person could out spoke Fury. But truly, he was quite shock with the revelation about magic. And also Coulson, that Agent Coulson, was standing beside Fury. He looked damn healthy like Loki never stabbed him or he never died. And that brought another thought to Tony: Fury used the blood stained cards to unify the Avenger time bomb. The way Fury did it made him and the rest of Avengers thought that Coulson had died. But the said man was standing in front of them now. That meant Fury had manipulated them to get the Avenger to work.

 

Not that Tony wasn’t happy that Coulson was alive, after all Pepper liked the guy. Or maybe he wasn’t too happy that Coulson was still alive because Pepper liked the guy. 

 

But truly, the revelation made Tony’s brain exploded. Magic? Harry Potter was using magic to heal himself? And the man they called Minister Shacklebolt looked like he was a tourist from Morocco, with his gold-red hat, robes and all.

 

Fury looked displeased. Tony guessed it was because there was something he didn’t know, even though the president knew. It must be hurting his pride as the international spy within the spy world to know nothing about something as important as Magical world. And he was right, Tony supposed, that if there was such thing as a community of magic users on earth—and Loki was not counted because he was a GOD from alien knows where planet—big enough to have their own ministry, that means serious threat for the rest of human being without magic.

 

And back to magic, Tony wanted to laugh until he farted. Magic was a bit outstretched, even after Loki invaded them. If Loki used magic, it was kinda acceptable because he was a God. Or a Demigod. Or whatever. But Harry Potter was a man, a human, and he could do magic? So the black haired British could pull a rabbit out of a hat? Change Tony into a toad (well, if he must turn into something, Tony prefer to turn into a bottle of vodka)? Was that even possible?

 

If it was, then God wasn’t fair. Why didn’t Tony have the magical power as well? Not that he would admit that aloud, of course.

 

Still, the whole magical concept was unacceptable to Tony, especially when he tried to reason it with all the physic laws in his head. But then, it would explain why the small boy beside Harry changed his hair and eyes colours easily, would it not? The boy has been changing his skin and hair colour a lot; Tony almost expected rainbow colours by now. 

 

Tony turned to his comrade to assess what they thought of the magical world, and stopped when he saw Steve’s face. The man’s Ken doll-like face was smiling from ear to ear, dreamy eyed staring at Potter and his group. It seemed that the Captain America loves the notion of magic.

 

Tony turned to the other side to find Natasha’s impassive face, Clint’s sceptical look; Bruce’s wiping his glasses with his shirt and a contemplative Thor. It was rare to see the Demigod looking that serious. Maybe he was using his brain for once.

 

Weird.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

So Harry and Teddy started to live with the Avenger. At least for the holiday.

 

Lunch was awkward. Tony insisted that all of them should go to the shawarma joint for lunch, especially after Harry asked what the said food was. Tony gleefully explained that the food is ‘magical version of non-magical food’ and can only be described as ‘undescribeable’ and as a tourist from Britain, Harry and Teddy needed to at least try once.

 

Harry decided that the thing was too much; he ended up sharing his with Teddy. Even when they shared one portion between them, both British felt so bloated afterwards.

 

“Amateurs,” Tony called them as he, Steve and Thor competed between themselves who ate the fastest. Natasha and Clint rejected the food and instead settle for tea and wraps, while actually interrogating Coulson (who was assigned by Fury as the official Avenger Babysitter) who came with them because of his job description. Bruce wasn’t there because he refused to leave the stress-free environment which was the ten level of R&D candy land of Stark-Avenger tower. After all, Bruce has drawn the line on one time shawarma-eating experience.

 

It seemed that Coulson was actually in the middle of battle between life and death when Shacklebolt came. The Minister of Magic actually assigned a few healers from St. Mungo who gave him ‘magical treatment’ (this picked Clint’s interest and he noted to himself he would personally ask Coulson how magic felt. Was it awesome, ticklish and awesome, or weirdly awesome) and by a day, Coulson was back to his feet. Natasha commented about magic being superior in medicinal knowledge, but Harry commented (because when Coulson said ‘magic’, Harry suddenly got interested in their conversation) that not all magic would work. There were several muggles medical techniques which would work better on certain injuries or diseases.

 

They returned to the tower and left Tony to show Harry muggles technologies. Tony easily ranted from his toaster (Harry knew that) to the newest artificial intelligence system which was a newer version of JARVIS (Harry didn’t think he could ever fully understand the concept), but still under development. Some of the Avengers were trying to stay, but some of them got called (Coulson, Natasha and Clint), some of them got bored (Thor) and some of them was too used to Tony’s hard to understand rambling that they couldn’t stand it anymore (Steve), so they left, leaving only Tony, Harry and half asleep Teddy. Somewhere between television, dry cell and data pad, Harry lost interest, but when JARVIS was mentioned and the system actually introduced himself, Teddy suddenly jumped and watched his surrounding.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“I am JARVIS, Mr. Lupin, nice to meet you.”

 

“I can’t see him! Harry, can you see him?”

 

Harry shook his head. Teddy looked contemplative for a moment, thinking hard before seemingly reached the absolute truth: “Harry! This JARVIS person is using an invisibility cloak!”

 

Harry smirked to that, and it was his turn to explain what invisibility cloak was to Tony. To demonstrate, Harry took up his cloak from his pocket (he got all their stuff inside his magic-expandable pocket) and gave it to Teddy to use. Tony was in awe when he saw Teddy suddenly disappeared as he put the cloak around himself. The genius engineer stumbled quickly to his lab and returned with detector machines and used it to track Teddy.

 

At first Tony was too immersed into wondering why the hell his GPS and radio wave detector couldn’t detect Teddy, even though he could hear Teddy’s voice from somewhere in the room. However when Tony asked JARVIS whether he could detect Teddy or not and JARVIS managed to detect only 60% of the time, it became a game of hide and seek.

 

Harry laughed so hard when Tony ran across the room, arms wide beside his body, trying to be in contact as many air as possible while watching for any sudden movement/twirling of cloak around the room. Tony’s hypothesis was if Teddy was still a solid matter, he could catch the boy even though the boy was invisible by trying to grab as many empty spaces as possible. Furthermore, the boy was still a human, so he would produce heat and tracks. Teddy took it as a challenge and Harry just knew the boy was playing dirty.

 

The game ended when Harry caught his godson on the table—Teddy didn’t hide behind anything or run around the floor, he simply sat on the table and watched Tony moving around airplane-arms-wide style. Harry caught Teddy because he saw the boy’s sock peeping from on top of the table which should have nothing on it. Trust his wolfish instinct to settle in the higher places while watching for his prey.

 

Tony roared and he tickled the boy until Teddy begged for forgiveness. Harry helped his godson by casting tickling charm on Tony and the billionaire offered thousands of dollars for Harry to stop the charm. Teddy in turn, tackled Harry and together with Tony, they attacked Harry.

 

It was the Saviour of Wizarding World’s turn to beg for forgiveness.

 

Pepper entered the room on that same time and found two and a half men laughing hard, enjoying the result of their game. And she brought dinner with her. Lovely.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When finally Harry and Teddy could retreat to the guest floor (they were assigned a floor in between Captain America’s floors and Bruce’s), Harry sighed. His godson appeared to be super excited, especially because of the sugar rush. The lady who asked to be called Pepper seemed to take a liking to Teddy and spoiled him by allowing the boy to have two bowls of dessert ice cream.

 

Teddy’s metamorphmagus ability was the focus of dinner talk, with Teddy changing his hair colour like a rainbow (courtesy of Tony’s suggestion) and turning himself green (when he remembered that Bruce told him he could turn green). It was a nice time, over all, and Harry was glad when he saw his godson was so happy. Teddy needed the distraction and also the appreciation of his metamorphmagus ability.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the lift door.

 

“May I come in?”

 

Harry gave his permission and the door opened, revealing the God of Thunder on his door.

 

“Son of Potter, I have something… to talk to you about.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
